This is a proposal to continue a postdoctoral research-training program in brain imaging and drug abuse. We have at our disposal a variety of brain imaging tools that have yielded valuable information about brain reward systems and addiction. The need for such a dedicated program is dictated by the emergence of new and innovative techniques to view both the anatomical and functional aspects of the brain under a variety of conditions related to substance abuse such as: acute intoxicating effects, tracking cue-induced craving, measuring cognitive effects, detecting persistent neurological and cognitive defects, monitoring withdrawal, sleep disturbances, medication compliance, tracking treatment progress and medication development. Because the nature and spectrum of the disciplines involved in imaging are complex, a new breed of scientists with backgrounds in imaging technology, neuroscience, pharmacology, addiction medicine and treatment will be needed to more fully explore the neurobiological bases of drug abuse and fill the anticipated vacancies in research centers in the United States-this Training Program is designed to fill this void. Over the past 4 years we established an integrated, multidisciplinary Drug Abuse and Brain Imaging Training Program (DABITP) that was jointly supported by the McLean Hospital/Harvard Medical School and Boston University School of Medicine. In the past year we have engaged in translational research and will be installing a 9.4T magnet in November 2006. In anticipation of NIDA's mission to enhance the integration of preclinical with clinical research, we have added a new track to our training program. In addition, we also have teamed with the Center for Drug Discovery at Northeastern University in a joint P20 application and have begun to tap into each other's resources to enhance training in translational research. Our 2-3 year postdoctoral training program is structured to provide the trainees with the basics of MR and EEC techniques, which is followed by placement in one of four distinct research tracks that meets the trainees'specific career goals: 1) MR Technology and Instrumentation;2) Basic Clinical;3) Clinical Treatment;and 4) Translational. The combination of didactic training in brain imaging and psychopharmacology with practical applications in a variety of highly successful research laboratories will provide our trainees with the skills to employ brain imaging techniques as they embark on the next decade of research on the addicted brain.